Insecure Boobs
by scoob2222
Summary: Written for 5drunkfics for the prompt forget. Lindsay gets jealous and insecure...and drunk.


Danny frowned as he watched Montana down another drink. It wasn't that she never drank. She could drink most of the other CSIs under the table. She liked a cold beer with a football game, loved her girly drinks when she went out with Stella, and of course, they'd done more shots of tequila together than he could ever count.

Tonight was different though, she was…depression drinking. Her whole body sagged against the bar, her eyes were glazed, and she had that little line between her eyes, not to mention that her nose was all…scrunchy, and not in the cute way.

"Hey baby," he said, sliding smoothly onto the stool next to her. He cursed Mac for keeping him late. Clearly, his girl needed him.

She turned to look at him and her frown deepened, "I don't feel good."

He nodded, "Well, that might be because of all of these," he gestured to the empty glasses in front of her, "Come on, Montana, time to go home."

She groaned, but didn't fight him as he put his arm around her and guided her out of the bar.

&&&&&&

Lindsay was still looking sad and depressed, as he was getting more and more worried. However, he wasn't sure now was the best time to have a conversation…her being plowed and all.

Then he heard a quiet sob

So maybe they would have this conversation.

"What's wrong, Montana?" she said nothing, just cried into his pillow, "Come on, talk to me."

She looked up at him, "My boobs."

"Your…," he blinked, frowned, "Your…what?"

"My boobs," she cried, getting up on her knees and shoving him, "They're too small. They're too small for you."

"They're….Montana, baby that's crazy I don't…"

"They're not at all like Cindy's boobs," she continued, as if she didn't even hear him speak.

"Who?" he asked, feeling his head starting to pound as he tried to keep up with her drunken train of thought.

"Cindy, the stupid secretary with her stupid big boobs in your face."

Danny cringed as he remembered. Before Montana he'd dated a lot, he tried to keep it out of the office, stayed away from CSIs and other techs he would have to work with on a day-to-day basis, but the secretaries, the people who worked in other departments, well they were fair game.

He'd gone on one date with Cindy and she was so vapid and irritating he didn't even want to screw her, despite her rather voluptuous figure.

Still, he hadn't exactly shoved her away today, not wanting to hurt her feelings.

He didn't realize Lindsay had seen them, or that she'd react that way. Didn't she know how much she meant to him?

"Lindsay, she was being overly friendly. You can't think I'm interested in her. They're just boobs, you're more than a pair of boobs, and I love you."

She threw the pillow at his head, "I know you love me, you moron. I want you to lust after me. I want you to drool over my breasts, the way you drooled over hers." She let out another cry, "Forget it, I hate you, go away."

"Okay that's it," he said, pulling her against him, "You are being insane. I love you and your breasts. They're gorgeous, perfect, the best breasts ever. I spend half my time at work reminding myself I'm not allowed to touch them and I spend every moment away from work trying to think of new ways to convince you to let me touch them. You," he said, kissing her, "are gorgeous, the hottest woman I've ever seen, and I completely lust over you."

"Really?" she asked, smiling through tear filled eyes.

"Really."

"Oh Danny, I lust over you too," she said, throwing herself at him.

"Well of course," he said, pulling her close and lowering them both onto the bed, "but just in case maybe you should remind me of how you lust after me."

"Well its only fair," she started wiggling against him as he kissed her neck, "After all you were the one who made me feel better and made me…."

Her voice drifted off and he pulled away from her to find out what was wrong this time.

Her eyes were closed, her mouth open, and she was snoring like a freight train.

"Yup," he said, sighing as he rolled onto his back and pulled her against him, "Total and complete lust." He kissed her head softly, "I really hope you forget this by tomorrow, because I can't wait to remind you."


End file.
